<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Shattered by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30058008">Shattered</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:55:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>508</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30058008</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Darkness descended over Alec, as his body fell limp. </p><p>"Alexander" A voice called out</p><p>"Please save me!" The voice called out again in a desperate plea</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Asmodeus &amp; Magnus Bane, Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The bedroom was dark, even the ticking of the clock had a calm feeling, as if it was a heart-beat at rest. Alec liked the darkness. It was something like a promise, like the world before dawn. The emptiness and the quite it brings.</p><p>“I’m sorry” Alec let out a small whisper as he looked down at the chair beneath him. The rope cutting deeper into his skin. He felt the numbness of sleep slowly fading from his limbs. The warmth of the red plastic chair beneath his feet. Was he ready? 3...2...1</p><p>He kicked the chair suddenly as he tried to gasp in a breath, but nothing came and he choked on his own dry tongue. The lack of oxygen descended onto his mind as he heard his son, Max crying from his crib. He was too late, he couldn’t help.</p><p>He tried for another desperate breath as his baby cries grew louder. He sucked in another breath, burning his lungs with a ferocity that consumed him. He didn’t tell Magnus he loved him.<br/>Tears streamed down his cheeks as the thought dawned on him. He was going to die and no help was coming. He tried to move his chest again. Sucking in the air, but none came, His mind gave one final sigh. His heart stopped. Then he felt nothing. Nothing at all.</p><p>The cries were turning into wails as the front door opened. Magnus rushed to his son, as he snapped his fingers as a bottle of milk appeared in his hand, Max reached for the bottle as Magnus chuckled.<br/>Alec was supposed to be looking after him. Where was he? He wouldn’t leave his son alone. Magnus sighed as Max’s cries slowly died down. He placed Max in the crib, and got his phone to see if Alec or anyone has messaged, but there was no reply. There was no answer.</p><p>Magnus dialled Alec’s number as he felt a shiver go up his spine. There was no answer. Magnus sighed as he went to his bedroom to get changed. How dare he? Why the fuck wasn’t he answering his phone? Where the fuck is he? Thoughts ran through Magnus’s head as he opened the bedroom door and switched the light on to see his dead finance hanging in the middle of the room, quickly, Magnus clicked his fingers as the rope cut, making Alec fall limp onto the floor.</p><p>He rubbed his hands together as blue sparks jumped between his finger tips as he tried to shock Alec's heart. but nothing worked. He tried to doing it again and again.... His Alec was gone. His precious baby , Magnus felt the tears prick his eyes as he desperately tried to get Alec back. Tears flowed down his cheeks as he heard his son call for his daddy.</p><p>In the dark corner of the room the figure smiled as he disappeared before Magnus noticed. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>3. Author Note</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I really want to rewrite the beginning of this fanfic or give up and hand it to someone else.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm sorry if this chapter is short again! Sorry for any mistakes in this chapter.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>